everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Donut/EAHsona
what's my name or she/her is a 2019-introduced persona, frog fanatic, and incompetent witch. They are destined to be the next Frog in multiple frog-related stories, and the next Ježibaba from Rusalka. They are currently attending their Second Year (otherwise known as Legacy Year) at Ever After High. Character Personality *chill until they're not, like the voltage potential of a neuron *can not handle pressure well *doesn't like responsibility because they will get all "!!!aaaaaa" and feel too bossy *cries easily, very sensitive, doesn't like thinking about the future *can get grouchy if things dont go their way. really defensive?? *leaves messes everywhere *extremely affectionate towards friends and enjoys clinging on to people Appearance *5'2" shortie *no upper or lower body strength at all *short black hair. draw it in that style. you know what style i'm talking about. *eyes as black as the coal in their stockings, always portrayed by cute lil dots. Interests Frogs hmm Mermaids hmm Kitchening Witchening hmm Regular Boring Witchening likes the romance of being a quaint lil witch in an animal crossing cottage but they fail at it so. Abilities Froggy Powers they use this to scale walls, snatch things, and jump over people's heads. (Being Bad at) Witchery planchette from unfamiliar who? Fairytale- ??? How The Story Goes Aesop's Frog Fables Five Little Speckled Frogs Rusalka How Does What's My Name Fit Into it? Parallels *what can i say? Viewpoint on Destiny They're completely fine with their stories! Except the dying parts, cause that's like, pretty uncool. They're indecisive as hell and so chose to align as Neutral, due to that lovely shade of green. Name hmm Relationships hmm Outfits Colors: leafy green, pastel yellow, pastel orange, black, white. Motifs: lilypads, waterlillies, raincoats Style: frog + magician + chef = witch Basic *chef hat with the brim of a top hat in pastel green, white strip around the bottom, can magick food out of it, uses it as her cauldron. The brim has a lilypad cut out of it, and an orangey-yellow waterlily on it. *green translucent umbrella (model after love nikki when open, with the little gold crown on top and froggy face). can also be a magician's wand. wooden handle part is enchanted to switch into a spoon, fork, ladle, etc. *weird cropped white chef jacket with black lining + matching white shorts with cuffs and the buttons. you know the ones. *black leggings and orangey yellow shirt underneath. *translucent green lilypad skirt on top, with green strings tied about cause it's an apron. add a pocket on the front. *translucent green ankle boots, no heel, orange-yellow waterlily on the outside. i say translucent but i will be making them kinda opaque cause i dont want to draw that thanks. *plain black gloves. Trivia * Their Charmingsona is named Just Harmonious Healthy Charming. What a name! * Originally I was going to use the name Ieso for my EAHsona cause I thought it was a cool name. It ended up going to one of my OCs instead! *insert name is nonbinary. Quotes hmm Category:Subpages Category:EAHsonas